Football Season
by Yami Tenno 3
Summary: determined to finally buy the Green Bay Packers, Vlad hears of a man that is able to allow him to buy them. As the Jones family gather to celebrate football season, will Vlad finally get the Packers. Warning Oc
1. Not going to happen

_A quick note. This is just an Idea that has been bugging me for a while and I decided I might as well do it. Another note my computer's word things is having some problems and it won't give me spell check or grammar check so sorry for any problems._

* * *

Vlad walked up to the old looking mansion and ranged the door bell. After all this time he would get his chance to finally buy the Green Bay Packers. On his recent attempt to convince them to that it would be best to allow him to buy them, they finally broke down and said to talk to a man named Wade B Jones. (Winsconsin) They said he could buy them if they could convince him.

Vlad immediatly started looking up information on this fellow. He was a little put off at the lack of information he found but it would have to do.

All he found out was he was a man of decent wealth that lived in a house given to him by his father as a gift. He was often called Winsconsin for some odd reason, he had a uknown number of siblings scattered across the country. Other than that there was nothing.

He was pleasently surprised to find out that the man didn't live too far from him. He had a bunch of land just a few miles away from him that he lived on.

And that was how Vlad Masters got here, in front this hunormous mansion waiting slightly impatiently for the owner of the house or a maid to answer the door.

Vlad was very confident that he could perswaid the man into allowing him to own the football team. After all there was nothing some good old ghost powers couldn't fix.

Finally after a while the door swung open. Instead of a young man a young women opened the door. She didn't look that old 15 at most, her eyes were a grassy green with a hint of brown and her hair a color that Vlad could only describe as corn yellow.

"Do you need something sir?" She asked politely. "We are kind of busy at the moment."

Vlad gave the women a warm smile. "Yes I am looking for a Wade Jones, is he here?"

The girl was about to reply but was quickly interupted.

"Something wrong Indy?" A loud vioce shouted. A man in his early twenties walked into the doorway. He had sandy hair, with a cowlick that stood up defiantly in the front. His eyes were the closest thing you could get to sky blue.

Vlad wasn't sure why but he felt tempted to take a step back. There was something odd about this man, a feeling of confidence and power It made him uneasy. He wasn't sure why but at the same time it conforted him.

The girl turned to him, completely unefected by his presence. "Nothing Pa, just some guy looking for little Wade."

'Pa?' Vlad thought numbly.

But he didn't have long to think about it, becouse the man's attention turned to him.

He gave him a bright smile. "Alfred Freedom Jones nice to meet you, don't worry i'll have one of the kids fetch Wade for you." The man said, he reached out his hand for Vlad to shake.

"Vlad Masters." Vlad said numbly. This man reminded him too much of Jack.

After sending the girl to go fetch her brother, Mr. Jones turned back to him. He smiled again and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Sorry about the wait, the family get's togethor during football season and what do you know it's Wades turn to host."

"I see." Vlad mumbled not really paying attention. He just couldn't wait till he could finally own his favorite team.

"You wanted to see me Dad?" A boy no older than Daniel said.

Vlad's eyes widened in surprise. The boy looked almost exactly like Daniel. The only difference he could see was that the boy was a little taller, and his hair was messer and...was that a badger on his head.

It was. The young badger was laying on the boys head as if it was a pillow. Vlad wasn't sure if they sight was adorable or...just plain wierd.

Mr. Jones smiled at the boy, paying Vlad no mind. "Hey there Wis-...Wade this man here wants to talk to you."

The boy glanced at Vlad then back to his Father. "Thanks Dad."

"Alright I'll be in the kitchen if you need me!" Alfred said quickly walking away.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the boy in front of him. "Your Wade B Jones?" He questioned.

The boy nodded. "The one and only. Now do you need something or not?"

Vlad quickly put on his false smile. 'This will be a piece of cake.' . "Yes I want to discusse the possiblities of me buying the Green Bay Pack-"

"Not happening." Wade stated, his eyes narrowing.

Vlad's teeth clenched for a sec, but he continued to play nice. "Are you sure-"

"Nothing on earth can change my mind." Wade snapped. The badger on his head shuffled around a bit, sensing it's owners annoyance.

"Surely there must be something-"

"There isn't now go away." Wade made a attempt to slam the door in the mans face, but Vlad quickly stopped it with his foot.

"Come now their must be something." Vlad pressed, his eye twitching.

"Look bub you are not the first wanna be kind cheese head to come by and you certainly wont be the last. But i'm going to give you some advice, stay away or you will regret it!" With that he slammed the door.

Vlad let out a small growl his eyes turning red for a moment. He was not going to lose, not when he was this close. He may not be able to have his beloved Maddie yet but he was certainly getting the Packers!

* * *

Winsconsin walked into the living room of his house, grumbling something under his breath as he walked.

Both Ohio and Indiana gave him a worried look as he passed.

"Is something wrong?" Ohio asked softly. Ohio was a mostly gentle state unless angered, she didn't like to stay in the background as much as her sister Indiana, but she wasn't a big fan of a lot of attention. Ohio looked a lot like Indy, but her hair was more goldish brown and her eyes were blue like the Ohio river.

Winsconsin nodded. "Ya nothing big just some jerk trying to get his hands on the Packers."

"Might as well sell them your going to lose anyway!" Alabama shouted as he walked by.

"Zip it!" Winsconsin snapped.

"Really Albama do you need to be so rude?" South Carolina sighed from his spot by a nearby table.

"What you know it's true, just like how Indiana's going to do bad without Peyton Manning." Alabama said pointing at Indy.

Indiana's face went tomatoe red, she quickly put a pillow over her face to hide the shame and anquish. Next to her Ohio patted her shoulders sympathetically.

"Alabama!" Both South Carolina and Winsconsin snapped.

From his spot in the kitchen Alfred let out a small sigh. Just another football season.

* * *

_Alabama: Albert Jones_

_Indiana: Indy/ Peony Jones_

_Ohio: Ella Jones_

_Winsconsin: Wade Jones_

_South Carolina: Carl Jones._

_Please review and PM me if you have any questions._


	2. Nevada and Hawaii

Vlad fazed into the Jones household smirking at how all too easy it was. He waited till it was later at night then changed into his ghost form and flew over to the house.

Now all he had to do was take over the little Daniel look alike and the Packers would be his.

He carefully made his way through the mansion.  
"Where's the beer?"  
Vlad turned invisible as he heard people approaching.

They both looked like they were twelve. The boys skin was nicely tanned, his hair was brown and red and going every which way. His eyes were an odd yellowish green, with some very faint red and blue mixed in. He was wearing a ragged old pair of pants, and a shirt that proudly said 'Battle Born.'

The girl was different from the one he saw earlier. Instead of wavy blond hair she had perfectly straight dirt brown hair with a stray hair hanging over her face. Her eyes were a deep dark blue.

"Really Nevada you need to learn to control yourself." He heard a girl sigh. "You're going to get Dad in a lot of trouble one of these days you're only twelve."  
"Zip it Utah we can't be goody goodies like you. Besides I'm over a hundred and some years old I can take care of myself." The boy apparent named 'Nevada' said. He pulled out a glass of beer from the fridge and quickly started gulping it down.  
Vlad cursed under his breath for not bringing a camera, this would have been good blackmail against the odd family.  
Utah snorted in disgust. "You know what you're hopeless i'm going to bed."  
Nevada let out a small hiccup. "fine be that way!" He shouted after her. Seeing that she wasn't coming back Nevada turned his attention to the beer bottle in his hands. "Bad beer," he murmured with another hiccup. "Wonder where Wisconsin is he usually makes good wine."  
Vlad couldn't help but smirk victoriously. This was all too easy.  
Vlad followed the drunken brat throughout the house. After a while Vlad was starting to get annoyed. The boy was just going around in circles now, randomly going into one hallway then the next.  
Vlad in an angry huff, left the confused boy, and headed off on his own. After floating around for awhile he came across a door with the title America on it.  
The older halfa stopped there for a moment, his curiosity getting to him. It could be another oddly named members of the family...but none of the other doors had names of the family members on it. Maybe it was a tribute to America after all this was a rich family and they probably could afford some antiques to put in there, maybe even a certain deed to the Green Bay Packers.

Before he could make up his mind, something let out a high pitched wailing behind him. Vlad spun around. There stood an eight year old hawian girl, looking at him as if he just committed murder.

"DDDAAADDDYYYYY!" The girl cried out fearfully.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm not going to harm you. Please be quiet." Vlad pleaded, trying to get the girl to shut up.

"What's going on up there!" He heard someone shout.

Not about to take any risk Vlad took of flying back to his mansion.

* * *

America run up the stairs towards his crying daughter. "Is something wrong sweetheart?" He asked scooping his youngest into his arms.  
The girl clutched onto him and let out a choked sob.  
America cooed trying to calm his baby girl. "Shh it's alright Hawaii shh it's alright you're safe."  
"Ttt- there was a ghost, hh-he was standing right there." Little Hawaii pointed to the spot right in front of America's room.  
America felt a shiver run down his spine at the mention of ghost's. He let out a nervous laugh trying to disguise his fear. "There is nothing to fear sweetheart it won't come back again I promise."  
Hawaii sniffled, and hid her face in her father's shoulder. "Can I sleep with you tonight?"  
America nodded. "Of course you can sweety."  
"What happened?" Questioned Utah as she ran over to him quickly followed by Alaska and Ohio.  
"Did something happen to Hawaii?" Alaska asked, his light purple eyes darkening.  
America shook. "No, Hawaii just saw a ghost...can you three keep your eyes open for anything weird going?"  
The three of them nodded.  
Smiling America headed into his room. He gently rocked little Hawaii in his arms, she was already fast asleep, a gentle smile appeared.  
Alfred wasn't sure what to think about her claiming there was a ghost there. She wasn't one to make things up, sure when she was little she used to see things like England can but never ghosts.  
Another shiver ran down his spine at the thought of a ghost roaming his house. He shook his head trying to rid himself of those thought. Now was not the time to get all jittery.  
He gently placed little Hawaii on the bed. America tried to get some sleep but it was clear that was not going to happen, not with the idea of a ghost roaming the house possibly hurting his kids still lurked.  
So he spent the night sitting there, just listening and waiting.

* * *

Vlad Master's couldn't sleep either. There was just too many questions left unanswered.  
Why were so many of the children named after states, and what did that one mean by being over a hundred when he looked no more than twelve.  
Vlad shook his head, the boy was drunk at the time he probably was just blabbering on. But there was another thing odd now that he thought about it.  
There was a lot of incredibly rare antiques spread across the house like they were everyday items. Some of those items looked like they could make the should belong in the Smithsonian.

Vlad gritted his teeth in frustration. Why was he even thinking about this. He were unimportant trivial thing. He should just focus on getting the Packers.

* * *

_Alright I hope this is an improvement from the last chapter, please review and tell me what you think._

_Here are some of the state names for reference:_

_Hawaii: Lulu Jones_

_Nevada: Cesare Silver Jones_

_Utah: Suzan Jones_

_Alaska: Alexander Braginski-Jones_

_Ohio: Ella Jones_

_Wisconsin: Wade Jones_

_New York: James Jones_

_Rhode Island: Roxanne Jones_


	3. England, and Wisconsins

"I don't see why I have to come all the way out here you git." Britain grumbled as he walked inside the house/mansion.  
Alfred just smiled at his friend, one time mentor. "Come on Iggy, you had me come to your soccer games."  
"It's football you idiot, learn to speak right!" england snapped.  
America gave him a confused look. "Ya that's what i'm having you come over to watch football."  
Englands face burned red with frustration. "No soccer is football."  
"I'm pretty sure soccer and football are pretty different sports Iggy." America told him.  
If it was possible Englands face got even redder. Listen you idiot-"  
"Chill Iggy, I was just messing with you!" America told him letting out a loud laugh. "Soccer is Football. Now come on I bet the kids will be happy to see you."  
Arthur let out a small groan, knowing that the kids would be anything but happy to see him.

* * *

Vlad fazed into the house. "This time." He muttered. "This time for sure." It was bad enough that he had lost to Daniel and his friends, there was no way he was losing to this brat. He began to fly through the house.  
He stopped, hearing a loud ruckus come from the living room. He fazed into the room, and was stunned by what he saw before him.  
There was at least 50 teens, and children in the room. All were either arguing, watching the TV, or arguing about what they should be watching.  
'Is this some illegal children slave market?' Vlade wondered as he floated above them. It would be even more blackmail to use against the Jones brat. He glanced down at the children again. No they all looked too healthy to belong to some underground organization, but still.  
"Kid's guess who's here!" A very loud voice shouted as they entered the room. It was that the man he met when he first came here. Beside him stood a shorter man, wearing formal attire. He had messy blond hair like Alfred, and green eyes. But the most noticeable feature about the man was the hairy caterpillars above his eyes  
All the 'kids' simultaneously turned their heads towards Alfred. At first they seemed really happy to see Mr. Jones but then there eyes landed on the other man.  
A thick cloud of tension filled the room. While most of the teenagers looked at the man with indifference, they older ones looked at the man the same way Daniel looked at him. A mixture of distrust and hatred.  
The caterpillar man was looking at them the same way. As if all the problems in the world could be blamed on these kids.  
Alfred didn't seem completely oblivious to all of this, he just kept on smiling. "Iggy's going to be staying with us for a few days isn't that great!"  
There was a few grumbled replies.  
Alfred just let out a loud laugh. "Alright I need to go talk to my boss on the phone for a little bit so you guys take care." Saying this he turned around, and headed up to his office.  
Arthur waited till he heard Alfreds door to clamp shut before turning to the states.  
"Alright you little devils." Arthur barked. "I am warning you right now, no funny business. Me and your father are trying to patch things up. So I don't want to hear a word out of any of you, is that clear?"  
None of the kids responded.  
Britain seemed to be satisfied by their lack of response. "Glad we could have this talk." With that he headed off to explore the house.  
Vlad frowned. This is one odd family. He thought silently. He shook his head enough of these games, he needed to find the Jones kid.  
As if reading Vlad's mind, Wade Jones sat up from his seat, he let out a small yawn, the badger on his head echoing it. He turned to his brother and sisters. "Look I had a long night, I know you guys are going to do something to England, I don't care what you do just don't destroy my house ok." Saying that he headed up the stairs after his Father.  
Vlad not ready to risk losing the boy again quickly followed him.

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Rhode Island asked her brother Massachusetts. Rhode Island or Roxanne was a small girl she only reached 3 foot 5 inches, and she looked as petite and fragile as a little flower. But the girl was city born and raised. Her hair was long dark brown with dyed in strands of purple and black. Her eyes were a misty grey. When she could she would wear expensive clothes in attempt to appear wealthy and powerful.  
Markus (Massachusetts) frowned at his sisters. "As of yet nothing, I wasn't expecting Mr. Tea to come by, I thought he would stay away after what happened last time."  
"Well We need to do something, I refuse to let that red coat prance around like he owns the place." Cassidy (Connecticut) pouted. "It's bad enough I have to deal with you guys."  
Markus rolled his eyes. "Ya I know just give me a minute."  
"Don't you three think you're overreacting a little bit." Pennsylvania asked rolling her eyes. She brushed down her dull pink formal dress, removing the wrinkles.  
"Traitor." Cassidy snickered.  
Penny's head snapped up, her ice blue eyes piercing Cassidy. "I am no traitor Connecticut. I am just being reasonable, it is not worth the effort, besides what if Vati finds out, he will not be happy."  
"Fine whatever you want." Markus said rolling his eyes. "There is no use forcing you."  
Penny gave Markus a small smile. "Thank you Markus." The young women pulled herself up. She moved a stray platinum blond hair out of her face. "Illinois, Michigan, Indiana, Ohio it's best if you come with me."  
Indiana and Ohio followed her without a second thought. The two boys (Illinois and Michigan) glanced at each other unsure torn between following and staying.  
"Now!" Pennsylvania snapped.  
The two got up and chased after their big sis.  
Markus rolled his eyes. Suddenly a big smile spread across his face. "I got an Idea!

* * *

as soon as Wade was out of sight from the others, Vlad rushed forward and attempted to overshadow him.  
As the two bodies became one, Wade felt his whole body freeze, and a chill run down his spine. Everything became really crowded. It was like someone else is looking through his eyes. He clutched his head trying to shake whatever was coming over him.  
Inside Wades head Vlad wasn't doing much better. This had never happened before, how was this little boy able to resist him right off the back.  
Vlad focused his power desperate to gain control of the boy. Images started flashing before his eyes.  
A valley stood before him, pure and untouched.  
The next showed a man dressed up like an indian walking up to a younger version of Wade.  
The next memory was of the father Alfred holding little Wade, as a few of the other children ran around them. There was a big sign above them that read welcome to statehood Wisconsin 1848.  
There was a image of Wade, surrounded by cows, with the little badger sitting on the cows head.  
The final image was of Alfred someone who looked exactly like him. The two were firing muskets at each other. Wade and a bunch of his siblings hid behind their Dad.  
Suddenly it felt like a gigantic force pushed him out of the boys head, with incredible force.  
The next thing Plasmius knew he was laying flat on his back on the ground.  
Groaning Vlad pulled himself off the ground. Every fiber in his body was screaming at him to flee, and not return. But Plasmius just had to know, what the heck was this child.  
Wade didn't look like he was in a much better shape than Plasmius. The boy collapsed onto the ground tired.  
The badger that laid down peacefully on the boys head was now hissing and spitting at Vlad furiously .  
Heeding the badgers warning, Vlad flew off.

* * *

_Hello people, alright a small explanation. For future reference Pennsylvania treats Wisconsin, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio and Michigan like her children, begus she's the one that was around the most and took the most time off raising them, while Alfred was dealing with the civil war and so on. If you got a problem with that tell me.  
Now for Rhode Island, In every other fanfic involving the states they made her kind of the helpless little girl, that was all cute and innocent. No offense to anybody from Rhode Island but I never imagined her that way. She was the first to declare independance (At least that's what wikipedia said) and had to grow up with New York and Massachusetts. So she's going to be a punk city girl, with some ambition and a tiny tiny pinch of mob wife put in. But don't worry she's not cruel or anything.  
Thirdly Wisconsin. sorry I didn't put much detail in for his memories, basically I had to go look up Wisconsin's history...and it told me one fact worth mentioning, that wasn't a major US history event. (Civil war, WW2, ect)  
Rhode island: Roxannne  
Wisconsin: Wade  
New york: James  
Massachusetts: Markus  
Connecticut: Cassidy  
Illinois: Lucas  
Michigan: Mitch  
Indiana: Peony/ Indy  
Pennsylvania: Penny  
Hope you enjoy please review and tell me what you think...please._


	4. Kanses, South Carolina

Kansas let out a small sigh. Massachusetts instructed her to keep an eye on England while he the others set everything up. The problem was she had no idea where he was.  
Kansas wasn't as old as the other states and for the most part she was ignored. It was kind of ironic considering how the older states at one time were fighting over her, arguing whether she should be pro slave or not. She was perfectly fine being ignored everything was nice and peaceful then 'it' came out.  
Wizard of Oz the movie that she swore ruined her.  
Little Dotty (Kansas) shook her head, there was no use thinking about that, it wouldn't change anything.  
Dotty was one of the shorter states, but no way as short as Rhode Island. She was pretty pale, with golden blond hair just a shade lighter than her fathers. Her eyes were a warm earthy brown.  
Kansas continued looking around for England when she heard a low growling sound.  
She turned the corner to see Packers, Wisconsin's pet Badger.  
"Packers what are you doing here?" She asked the little creature. "Shouldn't you be with Wade?"  
Packers dashed down the hall and waited for her to follow.  
Kansas let out a small sigh. "Fine I'll follow you. But this better not be another one of Mitchs pranks."  
Dotty chased after Packers through the house, he quickly lead her to Wade.  
Seeing her brother knocked out on the floor, she quickly ran over to him and checked his vitals. "Wisconsin are you alright?" She asked shaking him.  
Wisconsin let out a low groan, and opened his eyes. "Dorthy is that you?"  
Dotty's relieved smile twitched somewhat. "It's Dotty...Are you alright what happened to you?"  
Wade shook his head. "I don't remember...it felt like something was smashing itself into my head."As he said that he gripped his head.  
"Can you get up just fine?"Kansas asked. "Do you need help getting up?"  
Wade shook his head. "No thanks Dorthy I can handle it." He said pulling himself up.  
"Dotty." She said with a small twitch. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"  
"Ya am fine, thanks again Dorthy." He said still clutching his head.  
Another twitch. Dotty let out a small sigh. "Alright if you say so, I'm going to go check on Hawaii apparently she had a bad night, something about a ghost..."  
"A ghost!" Wade shouted suddenly.  
Kansas jumped a little startled by his reaction. "Ya a ghost. Apparently Hawaii spotted a vampire like ghost wandering around last night. Why is something wrong?"  
Wisconsin looked like he got struck by a lightning bolt, without another word he bolted down the hallway. "Thanks Dorthy!" He shouted as he ran off, Packers trailed right behind him.  
"It's Dotty!" She snapped Kansas shook her head. "I will never understand Cheese heads." She grumbled. With that she walked off.

* * *

England roamed around Wisconsin's farm area. It wasn't particularly enjoyable. The smell of cattle was starting to get on his nerves, but it was safer than inside the house with those demons.  
He never really liked Wisconsin though he wasn't his most disliked nephew there are some far worse. But all the wine and cheese reminded him too much of several curses under his breath he continued to walk around.  
"Excuse me Mr. England?"  
England turned around, he was surprised to find South Carolina standing right behind him. "Do you need something?" Britain asked apprehensively. After all this was one of the original thirteen, nothing good can come from him.  
If Carl (South Carolina) noticed the nations unease he didn't seem to care. " Mr. England, I on behalf of my siblings request that you forgive us for being rude to you in the past." He said politely, a southern drawl making itself very evident in his voice.  
England blinked at the southern gentleman in surprise. "Oh uh thank you."  
The boy stared at England for a moment as if expecting England to do something in return of his 'generosity'. After a moment it became very evident that England was going to say anything else. Letting out a sigh Carl continued. "Pennsylvania is making some pie would you like some?"  
"Yes, thanks again." 'wow' England mentally thought. This state is half decent, It kind of makes sense at least one of the states had to take after me. But I should still be careful, he is still America's kid.  
With that in mind, England followed Carl into the house.

* * *

_Hi again people, sorry this chapter is so short, I still haven't decided what prank they're going to do on England.  
Alright now for the states. Kanses was brought in as a kind of thank you to my first review. (Thanks for that dude.) I hope she turned out ok. I couldn't find that much out about her. Like in most states in the area the people are generally nice. When the states were being made both her southern siblings and northern were fighting over which side she was on, but pretty much ignored her after that. Until the Wizard of Oz came out. That is the biggest thing I found when trying to decide what this states character would be like, how the in Kanses didn't like being stereotyped because of the Wizard of Oz.  
Now South Carolina. First let me say it wasn't my idea for him to be a basically a Southern gentleman, I was reading another fanfic (Sorry don't remember the title) and that was how he was portrayed. I really liked it and thought it fit. I can also imagine him being really stubborn, not really willing to admit that he was wrong about something, and if pushed will push back without hesitation.  
The reason I believe this is because, first off is because South Carolina was the first to recede during the civil war, because he thought his beliefs were under threat. Not to mention after the war him and the other southern states were reluctant to let go of how things had been for so long.  
If you have any corrections, or other views on the the states should be portrayed please tell me.  
South Carolina: Carl  
North Carolina: Carol  
Kansas: Dotty (Not Dorthy)  
New York: James  
_


End file.
